


Cake (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  can i pls just request anything with poe x reader where she says “my panties are poe damp-eron” my pal and i were laughing about that for like 20 mins. if not that’s okay! ty i love ur blog & u! 💛💕
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Cake (Modern AU)

Stress baking. That’s what you tend to do when things become so overwhelming you feel like you were going to drown. So here you are in the kitchen at 2 in the morning whisking ingredients in a bowl as you stood by the stove in nothing but a tank top and undies.

You tried sleeping. You really did, but your mind was just so clouded you couldn’t rest. So you had to pry yourself from Poe’s hold and do what you do best.

You were making red velvet cake. It was Poe’s favorite so you figured why not? He’d get to enjoy eat cake for breakfast. You were sure the child in him would jump at the opportunity.

You were too much in thought whisking away your troubles to notice the presence behind you. You were going over your mental list of things to when you felt hands encircle your body. You jumped in surprise and was greeted to a low chuckle.

“Sorry to scare you, babe.”

You gave a breath of relief, “It’s fine. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Poe rested his chin on your shoulder looking into the bowl, “No. I was just surprised to not find my beautiful girlfriend in my arms.”

You sighed, “Couldn’t sleep. Too much in my mind so I’m-”

“Stress baking. Yeah, I see that. Red velvet?”

You nodded, “Red velvet cake.”

Poe hummed, “Mmmm my favorite.” He kissed your shoulder and his hands slid down to cup your ass, “But I’d rather eat some of this cake instead.” He gave your ass a light slap. You gasped with caused him to chuckle darkly.

“Poe,” you gave him a warning tone.

“Sh. Pay attention to your baking.” He continued to kiss you on your shoulders and your neck. He smirked hearing your breath hitch. 

You set the whisk and bowl down and turned around facing Poe. You rested your arms over his shoulders, “Well, looks like my panties are Poe Damp-eron.”

Poe laughed, “You’re real cute, you know that?” He rested his forehead on yours, his lips just a breath away from touching yours, “I love you.”

Yous smiled looking into his enticing brown eyes, “I know.”


End file.
